Eisheth's Smile
by DarkFiresOfTheSoul
Summary: In the lands of Terre D'Ange, where the Companions blessed their people with their gifts, some claim there are few who the Gods will choose to bless twice over. Sometimes, these people do naught with these gifts. And sometimes, they unknowingly do something of such great worth even the Gods themselves will cry in happiness over.


Nuo is not your typical adopted D'Angeline woman. While most young women her age would be found in the City of Elua scrambling for the best gowns, impressionable places in court, or the most reputable companions, this particular lady is quite happy sitting in the library window of her Lordship's manor reading a tome, or in the fields of his lands riding her horse. Nuo was born in La Serenissima, a child of the most unlikely pair. When her father – an Illyrian sailor, made port outside of Tiberium and came across Lin-yu, a Ch'in woman selling hand sewn robes in the marketplace. He fell in love with her on sight and took her on his ship. The two sailed all over the Cardiccia Unitas, until Lin-yu was about to give birth. Nuo was their second born, her brother lived only a few days before dying (being born aboard the ship crossing a storm).

She grew up on the seas, and on occasion when they made port for repairs and buying supplies, enjoyed accompanying her parents to explore on horseback. One of her favorite past times was, whenever they made port and there was a festival to take place, Nuo would go as far as she could to arrange herself as a dancer, to entertain in the traditional Ch'in dances and song. Her mother, playing a shamisen and her father a small wooden flute flanked her as she, dressed in Ch'in regalia, awestruck any crowd that stood by.

When she was 16, while entertaining at a festival outside Marsilikos, a nobleman happened by the gathered crowd. Captivated by her exotic beauty, he introduced himself to her parents after the festival was over as Monsieur Gerard Devereux. He asked if they would allow their daughter to be fostered among nobility, explaining he wanted a well-mannered young woman for light service, fete entertainment and companionship at his manor house. After a long night of discussion, tears and bartering, they came upon an agreement. They summoned Nuo and, informing her of the deal about to be made, gave her a choice. After 4 years of service and tutorage under Gerard, she could elect to leave and rejoin her parents, or stay and, pending her progress, be adopted into the household and lead a privileged, normal life.

It was a difficult farewell for the small family. Nuo passionately swore to write every day and her mother, tearful but proud of her small daughter, kissed her forehead and blessed her in Ch'in. They stood on the ship and watched as Gerard and Nuo grew smaller and smaller, sailing away to wherever the wind blew their sails. Gerard and Nuo traveled to his manor house in Marsilikos, where she was introduced quickly to the servants, his Seneschal Miuret and his family before being swept off to her chambers to rest from the ordeal of parting with her family.

Later that night, as was his habit to inspect his property when he couldn't sleep, Gerard found Nuo in his stables, brushing the newly-broken colt he had hoped to sell. He observed her for a time, noting her ease with the animal, and how she hummed a soft tune to keep the young horse calm. Something stirred in his horseman's' soul at this sight. Nuo knew he had been watching her, and determined to find out more about him, turned in his direction and begged him come forth so she could get a better look at him.

He obliged her. Standing quite tall, muscular under his doublet, strong legs and a wiry demeanor, he looked almost uncomfortable in his attire. Deep night-black curls spilling around his face set off his creamy pallor, almost illuminating his eyes that, to Nuo's racing heart, were the color of the sea at dusk; a mix of emerald and sapphire. She lowered her gaze when his piercing eyes caught hers, and thanking him softly for his generosity towards her, she flew for the house and locked herself in her rooms.

The next day, Muiret's oldest daughter Edmivh helped Nuo into the bath, and dressed her in the proper attire befitting her new status as "fosterling". Presented to Gerard, she had the willowy grace and silent pride of an old soul; he thought to himself when she entered his sitting chamber. Edmivh had dressed Nuo in a pale lavender linen gown with a deep brown kirtle that accentuated Nuo's small waist and sensual curves. So impressed was he that deciding not to waste time, he bade her sit and told her why he had summoned her so soon after taking her into his home. He gave her the young colt she had been so taken with, and told her she was welcome to ride out anytime she wished, as long as it did not interfere with studies, chores or any preparation for fetes. She colored softly, flattered and surprised. He seems lonely, she thought to herself as he dismissed her.

The first year soared by for Nuo, who came to genuinely care for Gerard. He taught her philosophy, geography, history, mathematics, and language. Gerard himself was fluent in 5 languages; D'Angeline (his mother tongue), Aragonian, Hellene, Eirean and Yeshuite. Nuo showed a natural talent for learning, and persuaded Gerard to allow her to learn Skaldic and Rus as well once she proved adept, or at least sufficient, in the main tongues spoken in the land. Her academia skills became flawless, the slight accent she came to him with was now gone. Her dancing, tumbling, and hawking teachers all praised her highly. Even her music teacher held her in high regard, though Nuo disliked playing the lute and constantly disobeyed him, playing the shamisen her Mother sent with her, instead of the songs he assigned her. She was blossoming before his eyes, and Gerard was eager to see her go farther.

Her second year approaching, and Gerard decided it was time to debut his ward to the Nobility.


End file.
